


Sparks Fly One Shot #2

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [3]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: Harry is nervous about his upcoming arena tour. Niall comes to the rescue. Filthy shenanigans ensue.





	Sparks Fly One Shot #2

 

 

**March 2018**

  
It's late. Going on half eleven at night when Niall lets himself into Harry's house and quickly puts the alarm code into the panel on the wall by the front door before the alarm can go off. He's surprised it's even on, considering Harry is expecting him.

"Petal?" Niall calls out as he drops his keys on the table in the foyer and takes off his jacket, "Where are ya, lovely?"

"Bedroom!" Harry calls back and Niall immediately heads there, a bit concerned as to what could be going on with his boyfriend.

When he enters the room a minute later he stops in his tracks and stares wide eyed at the huge mess taking over the large room, "Jesus Christ, Harry! Were you robbed? Are you okay? Is that why you texted me so late to come over?"

Harry, who was laying sprawled out on his back on his large bed, lifted his head up and looked at Niall quizzically, "No? Why would you think I was robbed?"

Niall laughs incredulously and picks his way through the room, nearly having a mini heart attack when he sees shirts he knows cost well over a thousand pounds just casually thrown on the floor, "I don't know. Maybe because it looks like your closet and dresser drawers just vomited all your clothes all over the room? Projectile vomited I'd say."

"Oh," Harry looks around his room for a minute then drops his head back down on his bed while waving a dismissive hand in the air, "No. I did that. I'm packing for tour."

Niall reached the bed and stood over Harry, leaning down to kiss his nose, "I love ya, Pet, but you're not doing a good job of it are ya? Your clothes are supposed to go in your luggage."

Harry turned his head to look at Niall, rolling his eyes at him, "Ha ha ha."

Niall snorted and crawled onto the bed, slotting his body right in next to Harry's, tangling their legs together and propping his chin on Harry's chest so he can look up at him while they talk, "What's going on, Pet? Something must be bothering you?"

Harry sighed and looked down at Niall while rubbing his hand over Niall's back, "I'm sorry I asked you to come over so late. Deo didn't mind staying with Maggie?"

"Nah," Niall said, "He loves babysitting, the big sap. I told him if I stay over here tonight I'll get home before he has to go to work in the morning. It's all good. Now tell me what's wrong."

Harry groaned and stared up at the ceiling,"I think it's finally hit me that we're going on tour in five days. We've been busy the past month rehearsing the new set and the songs we've added, then the other day was Maggie's first birthday and I was caught up in that. Now I've got nothing else to think about and my nerves are getting to me. I'm going out there on my own to perform arenas, Niall. In some instances I'll have twenty thousand people there just to see me. It's crazy! I mean, I've performed many times in stadiums to seventy thousand people but I was with Louis, Liam and Zayn. Now it's all me and I'm- God I'm freaking out a bit."

Niall smiles and presses a kiss to Harry's chest through his shirt then lifts his head again and pulls himself up enough so that his face is right over Harry's, "I can't really imagine how strange it is to go from singing in a band to singing on your own. What I can tell you is that in the smaller venues you did amazing. You had everyone mesmerized and completely entertained from start to finish. Your fans, new and old, adore you, Pet. Not just because you're so amazing either, but because you're human and maybe you'll make a mistake or two but you keep going and the show is still great. Everything is going to be fine. You're going to do great and if it helps at all, I'll be right there to your left on every stage."

A soft smile appeared on Harry's face and he moved his hand up from Niall's back to the back of his neck, pulling Niall down into a kiss, "It helps a lot. I love turning and seeing you. I love hearing the guitar in my in ears and knowing it's you. Having you makes me feel like I can do anything."

"Yeah? Like a Superman of sorts?" Niall grinned against Harry's lips before kissing him again.

Harry grinned and giggled before rolling them over so that he was on top of Niall, pinning him to the bed, "I think I'm a bit too clumsy to be Superman. Can you imagine someone hanging from a ledge or something and I swoop in to save them only to end up knocking them off the ledge to their death?"

Niall threw his head back, laughter ripping through his body as he thought about exactly what his boyfriend just said, "Jesus!" Niall managed to gasp out before he was taken over by another fit of laughter. When he manages to calm down he notices Harry isn't laughing anymore, just smiling down at him with the dopiest grin on his face, "What?" Niall asks while wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Harry manages to shrug even though he's laying on top of Niall, "I just love you a lot. Like, a lot a lot. So fucking much I'm sometimes consumed by it and can't find words that I feel are good enough to tell you. I mean, I was having so much anxiety about my first arena tour and when I texted you late at night you didn't hesitate- you came right over and talked me down like only you can. I'm just-"

Niall's smile turned soft and he wound his arms around Harry's neck, plunging his fingers into Harry's short, thick hair, "I'll always be here if you need me. As it turns out, I happen to love you a whole hell of a lot, Harry Styles. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You've got my heart and I don't want it back."

"Good," Harry murmurs as he begins to kiss along Niall's jaw and neck, "Because I'm not giving it back."

Niall hums and turns his head slightly to give Harry better access. He closed his eyes and moved his legs so they were wrapped around Harry and keeping him close. They were touching from their chests all the way down to their cocks and already Niall felt tingly all over from Harry's lips and tongue touching his skin.

"You gonna stay the night?" Harry asked when he brought his lips back to Niall's.

"Mhmm," Niall answers, his hands sliding under Harry's shirt and up his broad, muscular back. He gently scraped his nails over Harry's skin, earning a shiver and a bite of the lip from his boyfriend, "Just set an alarm for seven so I can get back to my place in time for Deo to go to work."

Harry blindly reached out with one of his long arms for his phone on the nightstand, going into the clock to set an alarm while Niall concentrated on sucking a bruise into the skin right below his collarbone, "Fuck," Harry murmured when Niall dug his teeth in, "Feels so good...wait...here, look," Harry holds the phone up in front of Niall's face, "Set for seven."

"Perfect," Niall grinned, then took the phone from Harry and put it back on the table, "Now, let's get you out of this shirt," Niall tugged on the bottom of Harry's t-shirt and helped lift it off once Harry raised his arms up. Niall flung the t-shirt onto the floor with the rest of the mess and took advantage of Harry's sitting position to kiss down over his pecs and suck on his nipples. Harry loved his nipples being played with and Niall had no problem giving him what he wanted.

"God," Harry breathed out while Niall flicked his tongue over his nipple, "You're so good at that."

Niall grinned and squeezed Harry's little love handles, kissing and licking his way down over his abs and happy trail before making his way up again, "I like to please you, Petal. I've paid attention to what you like over the past six months."

"Yeah," Harry sighs and closes his eyes when Niall pays some attention to his other nipple. His hips begin to slowly grind down on Niall, sparking arousal in Niall's groin area, "You're always so attentive. Love it so much."

Niall bites down softly on Harry's nipple, making Harry moan and grind a bit harder. Niall is okay with that. His cock is definitely interested, "What do you want tonight, Pet? Hmm? Do you want to ride me? Or do you want me on top? Whatever you want," Niall pauses for a moment, wondering if he should put out there what he's thinking? For some reason they haven't even talked about this yet and Niall didn't know why. It just never came up. He decides to go with it anyway, "There's...also something else we could do if you wanted."

"Yeah? What's that?" Harry opens his eyes to look down at Niall, the colour green so vibrant right now it took Niall's breath away.

"Well," Niall draws out the word and smiles up at Harry, running his hands up and down Harry's bare back, "I'm serious when I say you can have whatever you want tonight and that includes me. If you're into doing the fucking, I'm into doing the receiving."  
  
Harry's body stills on top of Niall's and he looks down at him with his brow furrowed before he lets out a breathy laugh, "I just realized we've never talked about this. I love to be the bottom and you've never protested about it whenever we have sex," Harry's eyes grew wide and he looked down at Niall horrified, "Have you been wanting to switch this entire time and I've been hogging the bottom??"

Niall looked up at Harry, laughing at the look on his poor boyfriends face, "No, Pet, you haven't hogged anything. I'm happy doing it both ways and you made it very clear from the beginning how much you love to bottom. I just want to let you know I'm happy to bottom too, if that's something you ever want."

"Oh I definitely want," Harry says with a grin, "Bet you'd look sexy as hell riding me."

Niall laughed and pulled Harry down for another kiss, "Well we can find out now if you want to."

Harry answered by kissing Niall hard and plunging his tongue inside Niall's mouth. They both moaned when their tongues met and their half hard cocks rubbed together through their clothes, "I want you so much," Harry panted when they broke the kiss, "Always want you. You make me feel things I've never felt before."

"Me too, Petal," Niall said, nipping at Harry's bottom lip, "Fuck. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Harry nipped back at Niall, his hips grinding down on Niall in a steady rhythm, "Let's get these clothes off. There's way too many clothes."

Niall agreed and sat up when Harry got off of him so he could lift his shirt over his head. He was reaching to push down his joggers and boxers when he caught sight of Harry shimmying out of his own joggers and paused, enjoying how Harry's tight Tommy Hilfiger boxers clung to his thick thighs and small, perky arse- not to mention how they do nothing to hide the size of his cock. His boyfriend was a fucking masterpiece and if he didn't get jealous at the thought of anyone else seeing him like this, he'd say Harry belonged in a museum.

"Need some help with those joggers?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face and Niall snapped out of his thoughts to realize Harry was completely naked now and slowly tugging on his cock.

"Sure," Niall smirked back and laid down flat on the bed again with his arms behind his head, inviting Harry to do whatever he wanted to him.

Harry made a growling sound in his throat and kneeled by the bed, kissing down over Niall's chest as he pulled down the joggers and Niall's boxers. He flung them away and climbed in between Niall's legs, burying his face in Niall's tiny tummy and breathing him in, "You smell so good. Is that Irish Spring soap? Only you would do that."

"Representing me country aren't I?" Niall laughed.

"Mmm," Harry hummed and began kissing his way down over Niall's muscular thighs, "Feel like I should throw all of Ireland a huge party to thank them for giving me you."

"Nah," Niall shook his head, "Just me Mum and Da."

Harry laughed, then before Niall knew it, his cock was enveloped in the warmth of Harry's mouth and his boyfriend was sucking him down, down, down, without even breaking eye contact, "Jesus, Harry, some warning would be nice," Niall reached out to thread his fingers through Harry's hair, "Oh fuck, yeah Pet, just- God that feels so good. Keep doing that."

Harry hummed, the vibrations doing wonders to Niall's rapidly hardening cock. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel- feel how Harry's blow job lips and wicked mouth made him feel better than anyone else ever has. Feel how his whole body feels like it's on fire whenever Harry is touching him. Feel how, with just his mouth and hands, Harry can make him feel like the most loved person on earth.

For the next ten minutes, Harry licks and sucks Niall's cock, working him with his hand and playing with his balls. He does a great job working Niall up, then he pulls back and reaches for the drawer of his bedside table to get the lube- holding up a condom to ask if Niall wants to use one. "No," He shakes his head and reaches for Harry to pull him into a long, slow, kiss, "I want to feel you. Is that good for you?"

"So good," Harry whispers against his lips, kissing him one more time softly before moving back down between Niall's legs.

"Hey Petal?" Niall instinctively opens his legs wider for Harry to open him up, "Been a few years since I've done this so go easy on me, yeah?"

Harry gave him a soft smile and kissed the inside of his knee, "I'll take my time with you. Make sure you feel so good. Love you so much, baby."

"Love you, too, H,"

Harry wasn't kidding when he said he'd take his time. Over the next several minutes he gently opened Niall up, starting with one long finger and not adding another one until he had wiggled that one in and out and moved it around a bit. When he moved up to two, there was a bit of a burn from the stretch but Niall barely noticed it with Harry sucking his cock down again and placing kisses and little nips all over the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. By the time Harry was three fingers in and curling to hit his sweet spot, Niall was writhing on the bed and making whimpering noises he knows he's never made before in his life.

"Pet...Petal...please...oh God please fuck me," Niall gasps out, his hands gripping the duvet underneath him so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Yeah?" Harry looked up at him, his lips swollen and glistening with saliva and pre-come, his eyes burning with desire, "You sure?"

"Harry," Niall blurts out, his throbbing cock the only thing on his mind right now, "Get up here and on your back so I can ride you like a fucking bull."

Harry's eyes widened and he scrambled up the bed and onto his back so fast he nearly sent himself sprawling off the bed and onto the floor. It would have been comical if Niall wasn't so fucking horny right now.

Grabbing the bottle of lube from the bed, Niall put some in his palm then gave Harry a few tugs so that his cock was nice and slick. He tossed the lube away after that and climbed over Harry, positioning himself over his cock. When he began to lower himself he looked into Harry's eyes, the emotions he saw there making him want to just slam himself down onto Harry's cock and start moving instead of taking his time like he knows he should. There's just something about this kind of intimacy with someone you're in love with and who loves you back that gets Niall going- makes him extra horny. He loves it!

"Holy fuck!" Harry moaned as Niall slowly began to lower himself down on his cock. "Oh my God."

Niall wholeheartedly agreed with everything Harry just moaned. The more he lowered himself and moved around, the more he stretched and the better it felt. When he felt comfortable enough to move he began to rock his hips slowly back and forth, his palms laying flat on Harry's chest. Harry looked up at him, biting down on his bottom lip and gripping onto Niall's hips to hold on to him.

"You look so good. Just like I thought," Harry murmurs, his eyes moving up and down over Niall's torso as he began to move faster, "So bloody sexy. My God, baby, the way you move is just...so incredible," Harry said, sucking in a breath and sliding his hands down to cup Niall's arse.

"Oh fuck," Niall gasped when Harry squeezed his arse and pushed him forward. Harry's cock was pushing right up against his sweet spot and Niall was practically seeing stars. He began to pick up the pace, frantically bouncing around on Harry's cock, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. Harry had no trouble keeping up with him, thrusting his hips up to meet Niall's every thrust. It was hot, it was sexy, it was fucking filthy the sound their skin made when it slapped together.

"Niall!" Harry called out his name, a look of total pleasure on his face as he kept thrusting up into Niall, "Oh fuck! Oh God, baby!"

"Yes!" Niall yelled out, throwing his head back and snapping his hips forward over and over again to meet Harry's, "Fuck! Make me come, Harry! Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Harry let out a low, filthy moan and reached for Niall's cock, fisting it hard and fast as his own hips began to stutter, "Ni-Niall I'm-" Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth dropped open wide as he released inside Niall's arse.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Niall groaned, the look of complete ecstasy on Harry's facing making Niall come hard onto Harry's hand that was still gripping him and his stomach. When he finished he was completely spent and collapsed forward on top of Harry's chest, not caring that Harry's cock had slipped out of him and there was come dripping from his arse. They were going to have to change the sheets anyway.

Harry lifted his arms to wrap around Niall's lower back and the two of them lay there together for a long while, waiting for their breathing to go back to normal. Finally when Harry speaks it's with amusement in his voice, "I think you killed me."

Niall laughed and pulled back enough to place tiny kisses over Harry's chest and collarbones, "That was definitely incredible. More than worth the small limp I'll probably have tomorrow."

"Nuh uh, no limp for my baby. I'm going to run us a nice, warm bath to soak in before we go to bed. How's that sound?" Harry asked gently, his fingers running through Niall's sweaty hair.

Niall sighed and managed to push himself up and off of Harry, rolling onto his back on the bed, "That sounds heavenly. Will you come back and carry me in there when the bath is ready?"

Harry rolled off the bed and stood over Niall, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "Baby, I'd carry you anywhere."

As Niall watched his boyfriends naked body disappear into the en suite, he can't help but smile because he knew what Harry said was absolutely true.


End file.
